


Reasons Not to Snack before Bed

by akanyanen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for je_holiday for rainymemories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Not to Snack before Bed

Ohkura kicks off his shoes by the front door, and they bounce off the wall with a heavy thud. He's exhausted and just wants to sleep. There's light flickering and flashing against the wall of the hallway. It's sort of odd; he doesn't remember leaving the TV on. 

He walks further in and laughter greets him. 

Ohkura isn't quite sure how Ryo got into his apartment in the first place. He thought he'd only been considering giving him a key… but Ryo's lounging on the couch and waving him over. 

"Ryo…?" His voice comes out hoarse from the solo concerts.

Ryo grins at him, motions again to the spot next to him. 

Uchi’s voice drifts out to them from the kitchen, "I've got the beer," and it is so dark in the room with just the TV on. His lights work, what the hell were they doing sitting in the dark? 

"You're both weird," Ohkura breathes as he sits down on the couch. A few moments later he feels it dip, and there's light laughter from the other side of it. He's only going to lean back for a second—just resting his eyes, it's not like he'd be able to sleep with Uchi around anyways, he's loud. He makes Ryo loud too. 

Ohkura wakes up with a start, blinking against the brightness of the room—how long was he asleep? It barely felt like a minute since he closed his eyes… 

It's quiet in the apartment. 

Ohkura glances to the other side of the couch; it's empty. He frowns. Ryo and Uchi must have left; the assholes could have woken him up at least. 

Ohkura stumbles toward his bedroom, the hallway cool against his bare feet. 

The door is cracked open and he presses it open the rest of the way. 

It's loud. He's engulfed by sound and wasn't it quiet just a second ago? Ryo and Uchi are there; Ohkura's eyes are drawn to them on the bed. 

It's weird, odd, how they're different. Ohkura can't quite place it. Ryo is hovering over Uchi on the bed, kissing him—hands all over each other and soft sounds falling from their mouths. He hasn't seen them do that before. 

Ohkura knows something is off, not right, about this—Uchi wasn't wearing a skirt when he came over and his chest was flat--Ohkura's brain feels like it's barely processing things—and now Uchi's chest is heaving and there are most definitely boobs under his shirt. Ryo sort of has them too but they're small, tiny compared to Uchi's. Ohkura wouldn't have noticed but Ryo's clothes are so tight. 

Ryo is small and petite (and would totally kick Ohkura's ass for thinking that if he knew) and Uchi still has knobby knees and they're both the same but completely different. Ohkura's face feels like it is burning up and he can't decide what to stare at: their boobs, or them kissing. The colors in the room are too bright and loud and Ryo's jeans are tight and his friends are girls and they're making out on his bed. 

 

Uchi breaks away from Ryo, panting harshly, his…her lips swollen. "Tacchon-" 

Ohkura blinks. He opens his eyes slowly at the ceiling. His alarm is blaring; he fumbles for it and smacks it into silence. 

He belatedly realizes he is hard. 

Ohkura curses colorfully and stumbles toward the bathroom, squinting against the too-bright lights. 

In the shower small bits of the dream come back to him. Ohkura tries to forget the fleeting scenes but he can't manage to stop them from seeping in—the images keep replaying on loop in his mind. Ohkura squeezes his eyes closed, he thinks about the girls in the last porno he watched, the gravure idols from Yoko's dirty magazines (the ones he 'borrowed' during dance practice), something that is not awkward. 

It almost works, but the last image, of his two friends breathing heavily--Uchi's hands curled around Ryo's (even smaller than normal) waist and Ryo's fingers threaded through Uchi's hair—sticks with him stubbornly. 

He hasn't met up with Ryo all week and it makes the whole lesbian Ryo-on-Uchi-action dream a bit easier to deal with. Ohkura's magazine interviews are the only thing he has to do today. He can do the idol thing and then go home and sleep, maybe get Yoko to treat him to curry rice later.

The interviewer cheerfully asks, "Which member would you want to date, if they were a girl?" Ohkura's brain kindly supplies him with a vivid image of girl-Ryo's hand sliding up girl-Uchi's ruffled skirt, and he hates his life just a little bit more. 

Ohkura mumbles, "I've never thought about it. Probably Yasu…he'd make a good girlfriend I guess." He just wants to go home and do straight things: drink (lots of) beer, play Monhan, watch porn--the kind with real girls, blonde foreign girls with big boobs, girls that don't look anything like Ryo or Uchi. 

Ohkura makes it through the interview. He thinks he should give himself some credit. It isn't like he had weird fantasies about his friends as guys doing stuff. 

When Ohkura wakes up, hard, from a dream the next morning he definitely considers not eating snack food before bed. His mom had always nagged him about that. "They're not good for you Tada-chan, you get nightmares if you eat that before bed." Ohkura, once again, finds himself in the shower that morning. It's even harder to get the image of Ryo (definitely a guy this time) underneath him--his back arched and black hair spread out on the white sheets--out of his head. 

Ohkura thinks taping for Janiben goes pretty well. Ryo's down by Hina and Ohkura doesn't have to avoid making eye contact with him. He can watch the back of his head. It isn't awkward anymore at least.

He recognizes the guest from Last Friends. 

It’s definitely a new feeling when he hesitates in wanting Yoko to torment someone else. He laughs, Ryo’s hug is awkward and he’s clearly embarrassed. It’s hilarious. Ohkura just hopes his subconscious, or whatever, just finds it funny and not something to dream about. 

Ohkura glares at the chip bag staring innocently at him from the coffee table.

Ohkura goes to bed with his stomach protesting, loudly. 

"I'm not going to dream about Ryo and that guy from Yoko's boys’ love drama." 

He repeats the mantra a few times to himself, just for extra insurance. 

Ohkura blinks his eyes open, he's up before his alarm goes off—that's annoying.

A triumphant smirk spreads across his face when he realizes he did not have any Ryo dreams last night. 

Take that subconscious. 

Ohkura throws the covers off of himself, and the floor doesn't feel as cold as it usually is. 

There's soft sounds coming from behind his bedroom door - maybe he left the television on again? 

Ohkura trudges through the living room, lifts a hand in greeting to—Ryo.

He pauses, blinks, squints; what the fuck is Ryo doing in his apartment this early. 

"Tacchon," Ryo grins at him, "Good morning." 

Ohkura frowns. 

"Nishiki, I made bacon!" 

A cold feeling of something resembling dread knots itself in his stomach. Yeah. Not happening, no way. He was not dreaming about Ryo and the Janiben guest—in a frilly white apron. 

"Ohkura, he made bacon." Ryo's right next to him, warmth pressed against his side. 

A bang. 

"Nakamura!" 

Yoko's in the room and Ohkura would feel relieved if he hadn't realized this was some psychotic dream; he sure as hell hoped it didn't involve sex because he didn't want to have to think about Yoko's fluorescent manzai suit like that ever. 

The front door bangs open again and Ohkura hears footsteps thundering in the hallway, so loud. 

Then, Hina's there too and takes the liberty of smacking Yoko upside the head, laughing toothily when Yoko pouts at his manzai partner. Ohkura really, really wants to wake up now. 

Yoko, from the couch where he is stroking the other guy's mullet, grins. "The sexual tension between you guys is killing the group’s atmosphere…." 

"Could you, you know, take care of it already?" Subaru pipes up from his left, and Ohkura jumps.

His alarm blares and Ohkura resigns himself to a long day of work and not being able to look people in the eye. Again. 

It’s interviews and photo shoots for a variety of magazines today; they’re already doing the January magazines, it’s a little annoying to start talking about New Year stuff before December is over.

Everyone ends up at a bar after the interviews and photoshoot finish.

Ryo looked exhausted but he agreed to go to the bar anyways. He almost has a day off tomorrow, just a few NEWS things to do.

Ohkura gets drunk off his ass and it's Ryo who he leans against, cheek resting on his shoulder as he stares at the colors whizzing by the cab windows. 

They stumble, mainly Ryo supporting them, into Ryo's apartment. Ohkura leans heavily on him while Ryo works at getting their shoes off in the entranceway. He slowly half-carries Ohkura--who's mumbling at him and clinging to him—towards his bedroom. 

Ryo rolls his eyes at Ohkura. Ohkura presses closer to him, laughing, “Ryo-chan’s nice, I like you.” 

"You drank too much, idiot." Ryo's gentle when he pushes Ohkura into his bed. "What a pain in the ass."

He grumbles to himself while he goes to grab a glass of water and aspirin for Ohkura's inevitable hangover. 

Ryo crawls onto the bed—they’ve had to do this a few times before, during touring and he is not screwing up his back sleeping on the couch when he has a full day of NEWS to deal with tomorrow. 

Ohkura rolls over, fisting a hand in Ryo's T-shirt, and snores in his ear. Ryo tells himself Ohkura will have a shitty headache in the morning, he'll let him get away with it just this once. He's not tipsy anymore—barely had anything at the bar in the first place—he's only shifting closer to Ohkura because he doesn't want Ohkura shoving him on the floor in the middle of the night. His arm draping over Ohkura's waist, well, he can pretend it doesn't mean anything. 

Ryo wakes up to Ohkura mumbling and barely, just slightly, moving against him. Ohkura’s face is pressed against his neck and their legs are entangled.

Apparently, Ohkura is clingy while drunk and sleeping.

Ohkura abruptly stops moving. He barely catches it, but Ryo’s certain that Ohkura’s breathy noise was his name. Ohkura’s breath against his neck and lips, barely grazing the skin there, do funny things to Ryo’s stomach.

Ohkura’s eyes snap open, and he freezes completely before shoving himself away from Ryo.

Ryo frowns, jostled and annoyed. "Do you normally molest me in your dreams?" 

"No!" Ohkura snaps. He’s still half asleep, but the reality of what he just did is enough to wake up him completely. 

"I was dreaming about a girl, just one of those dreams." 

It's a feeble, flimsy lie, so easy to see through. 

Ohkura's face is bright red now and his heart is beating so fast, but the lie is still way less mortifying than the truth would be. 

"Right, yeah." Ryo drops it. Ryo gets out of bed, goes to make coffee. 

Ryo sees a lost opportunity.

Ohkura sees a situation that he doesn’t want to address averted.

He comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later with the empty water glass. Ryo takes it from him and Ohkura’s careful to not let their hands brush. It’s quiet, and awkward. Ohkura doesn’t make eye contact with Ryo.

Ryo looks like he wants to say something, anything. Try to make this normal again. Ohkura wets his lips, moves towards the door.

“Tacchon-”

“I have to go, I have an appointment,” Ohkura interrupts. He isn’t used to lying to Ryo. His hand pauses on the door handle, it doesn’t feel right at all.

“Ah, see you later then.” Ryo hides his disappointment well.

Ohkura nods; the front door clicks shut softly after him. 

 

Ohkura would be happy to hug and twirl with Uchi like dorks all day. His adrenaline is high and the feeling of being on stage with Uchi again is way up on the list of "Best Feelings Ever"--somewhere after eating free curry rice and having sex, of course. Ohkura knows Uchi would understand.

Ohkura lets Uchi go, still grinning madly.

"You've hung out with Ryo a lot right, Maru too?"

"Ah yeah, I have a spare key to Ryo-chan's house," Uchi laughs.

"So you're Ryo's girlfriend?" Ohkura's amusement is clear.

"Well I guess…"

A few fans laugh, most scream.

Uchi disappears off the stage and Ohkura goes back to finish his concert. Ohkura likes it when he has someone with him during the MC. It’s comforting with someone else there.

His face-splitting grin and the sheer amount of energy he has left for the concert after the MC manages to make him forget about realizing he didn't feeling awkward at all touching Uchi.

Ohkura doesn't have problems looking at Uchi; he doesn't get those mortifying scenes from his dreams replaying in his brain.

He knows his solo show only has a few more performances left. He thinks it is a good thing, for his sanity more than any other reason.

‘TORN’ just isn't the same without Ryo. Without Ryo in the choreography his mind is allowed to embellish his memory of their duet. It’s difficult to concentrate on getting the revised dance moves right when your brain constantly makes you relive Ryo's hips grinding back against yours, and when your memory moves your hand down a few more inches, and your imagination echoes a wanton moan you know Ryo didn't make. Ohkura can't get it out of his head anyways; he wonders why his English lessons couldn't stick this well in his memory.

***

Uchi is sitting in his chair when he goes back to the dressing room.

Ohkura exaggerates a frown and kicks at his shins. Uchi throws his legs up on the coffee table.

“You’re in my chair.”

“You’re sweaty and smelly, you should take a shower before we go out.”

“Go out, what?” Ohkura looks confused.

“Dinner, you owe me since you ditched me last time.” Uchi grins at him.

“I think you’re the one that owes me,” Ohkura rolls his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Sure, just get ready.” Uchi smiles and goes back to flipping through a magazine.

“I take it back, you’re not pretty…just a brat like before.” Ohkura’s words don’t have any bite to them.

Ohkura rushes to the showers and hears the magazine smack against the door after he closes it.

Uchi does end up treating Ohkura and drags him to a bar after--“Just a few drinks Tacchon”—and Ohkura feigns annoyance but goes along with it anyways. He hasn’t had a chance to hang out with Uchi recently.

“You haven’t seen Ryo-chan recently, have you?”

Ohkura freezes.

“Thought so.” Uchi has a soft smile. “I don’t know what happened but… you’re both my friends, and Ryo thinks you’re pissed at him, and you can’t mention him without getting that constipated-awkward look on your face.”

Ohkura looks peeved.

“Listen. Talk to Ryo, before Yokoyama somehow finds out about your awkwardness and, well, makes it harder for you to avoid him,” Uchi says, patting Ohkura’s shoulder.

Ohkura gets home to a dark apartment. He doesn’t bother turning on a light - he knows every inch of this place, and where the piles of junk are in the way. 

Ohkura kicks off his shoes in the entrance and they land haphazardly on the floor. He strips off his coat next and leaves it on the floor—he’ll pick it up tomorrow. His shirt comes off and is abandoned in the living room.

Ohkura’s pants find themselves in a forgotten pile in the hallway. 

He sits on his side of the bed and pulls off his socks. The only light in the room comes from the lamp on his nightstand, illuminating the piles of clothes he needs to pick up later, should have picked up a few days ago. Ohkura frowns, he hates cleaning.

He crawls in between the cool sheets and reaches a hand up to turn the light off. A hand curling around his wrist stops him. Ohkura’s heart skips a beat.

“Tacchon.” It’s Ryo’s voice, low and quiet.

Ohkura flips over wide-eyed and stares at Ryo—who’s only in his boxers. He thinks this confused feeling is becoming normal. Before he can even ask Ryo why he is here, Ryo is kissing down his neck and moving to straddle him.

Ohkura moans; his face flushes at how quickly Ryo has him worked up. The sheets slide easily off his body and Ryo’s hands are moving over the front of his boxers.

“Tacchon.” Ryo’s breathing heavily and Ohkura swallows hard as Ryo observes him silently.

Ryo’s smile unnerves him a bit and Ohkura’s shout is strangled when Ryo pulls his boxers down his thighs and takes his cock into his mouth without hesitating.

It doesn’t take long for Ohkura to be almost there, trembling slightly with his hands buried in Ryo’s hair.

Ohkura moans low and tugs Ryo’s hair, warning him. Ohkura’s hands shake when he finishes and he urges Ryo up closer to him. Ohkura stares at his lips before he leans up and pulls Ryo towards him.

Ohkura jolts awake at the insistent buzzing of his alarm clock. He groans, more than tired of losing sleep over the constant dreams about Ryo.

***

“Hello?”  
Ohkura takes a deep breath. “Uh, Ryo… are you busy tonight?”

Ohkura knows he isn’t, he called their manager. Well, he hopes he isn’t. Filming shouldn’t go too late.

“…Ohkura, is something wrong?”

Ohkura feels a twinge of guilt; Ryo sounds tired.

“No, but can I come over later?” Ohkura’s nervous; it probably shows in his voice. He winces.

“Filming ends at nine.” Ohkura can almost see Ryo’s frown.

“I’ll bring beer. Um, I’ve got to go now, interviewing.” Ohkura’s sort of calmed down. Ohkura hears someone in the background call Ryo’s name. He probably interrupted Ryo during filming—he feels guiltier.

“Right, see you later?”

“See you, Ryo-chan.” Ohkura tries for cheerful but he’s pretty sure it didn’t sound that way.

Ohkura would fiddle nervously with his hands, but they’re busy holding a case of beer and knocking on Ryo’s apartment door.

It takes a few seconds for Ryo to answer.

He looks relieved when he does, worn out but he smiles at Ohkura anyways.

“Sorry…”

Apologizing is usually hard for Ohkura and this time isn’t any different.

Ryo looks surprised, “What?”

Ohkura fidgets. “…For avoiding you.”

Ryo looks away, mumbles, “Don’t worry about it.”

A pause. Ohkura shifts.

“God you’re slow. If my apartment is freezing now, I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

They watch a foreign movie and drink Ohkura’s beer. It’s like any other time they hang out, but Ohkura knows Ryo is waiting for him to explain things. Ohkura’s still set on edge; Ryo isn’t mad at him but he still has to figure out how to talk to him about that.

They end up sitting in silence after the movie ends.

Ryo coughs, shifts. “Uh, So…”

Ohkura doesn’t bother trying to pretend he is subtle sometimes.

"I want to sleep, but I don't think I can until…" Ohkura’s voice is strained; he gesticulates wildly between them.

Ryo's a little past buzzed and very confused.

"Until… until I sleep with you."

Ohkura stares into his nearly empty bottle of beer.

Ryo opens his mouth to say something, closes it.

He tries again.

"That… makes no sense."

Ohkura coughs, blushes. "Dreams."

Ryo waits for him to elaborate.

"About… you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, uh, so," Ohkura fidgets, "Do you want to sleepwithme?"

Ryo's mouth is dry and he doesn't have to think about this, it's something he's wanted—he just hasn't let himself acknowledge it.

He scoots to the other side of the couch, where Ohkura's sitting. The room is silent and it's tense. Ohkura licks his lips—nervously glancing at everything but Ryo—before Ryo leans in and kisses him. It's sloppy and not coordinated and a bit awkward when they aren't quite in synch. 

Ohkura moves a shaky hand into Ryo’s hair and opens his mouth into the kiss.

Their teeth knock together.

“You’re not very good at this.” Ryo sounds amused.

“…Shut up.”

Ohkura tries again and Ryo’s breath hitches when Ohkura’s hand moves and presses against the front of his jeans. Ohkura smirks and Ryo retaliates by returning the favor. He groans into the kiss as his hand works on the button of Ohkura’s jeans.

Ohkura fumbles with the buttons on Ryo’s shirt and presses kisses against Ryo’s jaw and down his neck.

“Bed.” Ryo’s voice is rough and he tugs Ohkura off the couch.

Ryo lets Ohkura press him back onto the bed, spreading his legs so Ohkura can settle in between them.

Ohkura looks nervous and kisses Ryo again for lack of something else to do. They’re buzzed and removing clothing is still a bit taxing. Ohkura manages to get Ryo’s shirt and pants off with a little help and his own shirt is shed in between kisses.

“Ah,” Ohkura’s face is flushed from more than just being turned on, “do you have… stuff?”

Ryo’s hands stop on Ohkura’s hips and he looks sort of embarrassed.

“Yeah… just let me,” he pushes Ohkura back and reaches toward the nightstand. Ohkura takes the opportunity to pull off his jeans.

Ryo hands him the tube and wrapper. Ryo wets his lips and Ohkura stops himself from groaning.

Ohkura doesn’t know how to go about this; he’s not sure what to do with his hands and they end up rubbing maddening circles on Ryo’s hips.

“Can you…?” Ohkura breathes out heavily. This isn’t anything like in his dreams, where everything was so easy.

Ryo reaches for the lube and pulls on his own boxers.

“Wait,” Ohkura stutters, “I want you to...”

Ohkura hesitates for a second, and then shifts over, laying on his back and pulls Ryo over on top of him. Ryo looks surprised, and maybe just as nervous as Ohkura, but he hides it better. He pulls down Ohkura’s boxers and strokes his cock, and Ohkura moans at the friction.

Ryo is gentle as he preps him, steadily stroking his cock to distract him. He makes sure Ohkura is ready for more—hips rocking back against his hand.

Ryo watches Ohkura’s eyes close and head press back into the pillow. He makes a quick decision; he stops stroking and closes his mouth over the tip of Ohkura cock, sucking as he adds a third finger.

Ohkura gasps, his back arching up off the bed. His hands grab Ryo’s shoulders and cling there. This feels better than his dream; Ohkura is panting now. His hands tremble on Ryo’s shoulders as he gets closer. He watches Ryo’s mouth sliding up and down again and again.

“I’m going to…” Ohkura’s voice catches; and Ryo stops altogether. Ohkura whines a protest.

 

Ryo pauses for a moment to pull his boxers off with shaky hands. He fumbles with the condom and Ohkura tries to breathe steadily.

“You’re not very good at this,” Ohkura mimics Ryo’s earlier tone—it comes out breathy and strained but it still makes Ryo roll his eyes.

“Shut up.”

 

Ryo rolls the condom on but Ohkura takes the lube, squeezing some into his hand and strokes it onto Ryo himself.

Ryo shudders. Ohkura looks pleased with himself. There’s an awkward, quiet pause, before Ryo pushes in and they both moan.

It’s not going to last long, it can’t. Ryo’s breathing heavily and Ohkura’s making noises at each snap of Ryo’s hips.

Ryo’s almost there, his thrusts faltering and he starts stroking Ohkura’s cock again to bring them both there. Ohkura moans as he comes over Ryo’s hand. It only takes a few frantic thrusts and Ryo is shuddering against him as he finishes.

Ryo pulls out and ties off the condom, throwing it away before lying back down next to Ohkura and falling asleep on his shoulder.

 

Ohkura wakes up to Ryo trying to extract himself from the tangle of limbs they turned into.

Ryo grins shyly at him, whispering, “Sorry.”

“I like you,” Ohkura blurts out.

“Well you slept with me, I’d hope so,” Ryo snorts, but turns red anyways.

“No, I mean I think I…”

“If you get sappy on me, I’ll kick your ass.” Ryo’s clearly embarrassed.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Ryo punches his arm.

“Ow, you fucker.”

“Baby.”

“Midget.”

“Fatass.”

Ohkura pouts. “You’re an ass.”

Ryo starts laughing, it shakes the bed.

Ohkura pouts more, and aims a kick at Ryo.

“…I like you too.” Ryo mutters it, looking at his hands.

Ohkura smiles. “You’re such a sap, Ryo.”

Ryo grabs his pillow and moves to smother Ohkura with it. “Liar.”

Ryo straddles him and smirks triumphantly when Ohkura’s attempts at fending him off fail, miserably.

“Take it ba--“ Ohkura chooses that moment to thrust his hips up against Ryo.

“Cheater,” Ryo complains. His grip on the pillow is slack and Ohkura takes the opportunity to shove Ryo off of him and get the first shower.

“Wait, I have taping idiot!”

The bathroom door slams shut and Ohkura clicks the lock in place, pleased with himself.

No ridiculous dreams last night. 

 

Ohkura smiles.


End file.
